1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ashtray system, and more particularly to a system for bars, restaurants, and the like, which will minimize air pollution from tobacco smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide ashtrays for smokers in which ashes and cigarette butts are dropped into a reservoir. However, while disposing of debris from smokers, the smoke produced during use of the cigarettes enters the air of the room. With a general decrease in smoking, bars, restaurants, and the like have attempted to reduce the health hazards and annoyance to non-smokers of smoke in the air by setting aside non-smoking sections. Such approach is not very practical for bars and lunch counters. Thus, there is a need for an ashtray system that will minimize smoke in the air and will quickly dispose of discarded smoldering cigarette butts.